Elaine/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Elaine2.png|Full Appearance |-| Plot= '}} Saint of the Fountain of Youth.png|Saint of the Fountain of Youth Elaine1.png Elaine kissing Ban.png|Elaine kissing Ban Elaine breaking the petrification of Ban.png|Elaine breaking the petrification of Ban Elaine asking about Ban's scar.png|Elaine asking about Ban's scar Elaine explain how you see the dead.png|Elaine explain how to see the dead Elaine shows in front of King.png|Elaine shows in front of King |-| Special Chapters= '}} Ban meeting Elaine.png|Ban meeting Elaine Elaine blowing Ban away.png|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban annoyed but so do Elaine.png|Elaine annoyed at Ban's persistence Elaine told Ban what happen if he drink the fountain.png|Elaine told Ban what happen if he drink the fountain Ban showing his book to Elaine.png|Ban showing his book to Elaine Ban invites Elaine for a swim.png|Ban invites Elaine for a swim Elaine hugging Ban.png|Elaine hugging Ban Ban promise Elaine.png|Elaine being promised by Ban Ban and Elaine fatally wounded.png|Ban and Elaine fatally wounded Ban kissing Elaine.png|Elaine kissing Ban Ban holding Elaine.png|Elaine being hold by Ban Elaine dieing in Ban arms.png|Elaine die in Ban arm ---- '}} Ban holding Elaine up.png|Elaine being held up by Ban Ban take the book back.png|Elaine alarm at Ban speed Elaine blushing.png|Elaine blushing |-| Covers= Volume 4.png|Elaine on the cover of Volume 4 Magazine Special 2.png|Magazine Special 9-2013 (Includes Extra 2) Chapter26.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 26 Chapter40.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter45.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 45 Chapter69.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 69 Side Story 2.png|Elaine on the cover of Side Story 2 Extra4.png|Elaine on the Extra Chapter 4 Chapter83.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter87.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter90.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 90 Chapter142.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 142 Chapter143.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 143 Chapter144.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 144 Chapter148.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter153.png|Elaine on the cover of Chapter 153 |-| Misc.= Volume 7 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 7 Illustration Card (Animate) Ichiban Kuji Clear File 5.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Volume 10 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 10 Illustration Card (Animate) ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_12.png Anime Character Profile= Elaine Anime.png |-| Plot= '}} Elaine about to blow away Ban.png|Elaine about to blow away Ban Elaine blowing Ban away2.png|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban and Elaine both annoyed by each others persistency.png|Ban and Elaine both annoyed by each others persistency Elaine wondering why the forest helps the human.png|Elaine wondering why the forest helps the human Elaine stopping Ban from drinking from the cup.png|Elaine stopping Ban from drinking from the cup Ban catching Elain dreaming about him.png|Ban catching Elaine dreaming about him Elaine kissing Ban1.png|Elaine kissing Ban Ban returns to normal from Elaine's kiss.png|Ban returns to normal from Elaine's kiss Elaine pierced by Red Demon's attack.png|Elaine pierced by Red Demon's attack Red Demon mortally wounding Ban and Elaine.png|Red Demon mortally wounding Ban and Elaine Elaine kissing Ban to give him water from the fountain.png|Elaine kissing Ban to give him water from the fountain |-| Animated GIFs= Elaine blowing Ban away.gif|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban stealing the cup but stopped from drinking it.gif|Elaine stops Ban from drinking the cup Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries